A Lasting Love
by twilight071594
Summary: Alice and Rose set Bella up on unsuccessful dates. Then she finds Edward and they fall in love. A month before Edward and Bella are to marry, Edward is kidnapped. Bella will stop at nothing to find and save him. Even it means her own death. All Human
1. the guy form

I slapped Alice's hand away. She was definitely going too far this time. The tweezers dropped from Alice's hand and hit the ground.

"Bella! Don't you want to look pretty?" Alice whined.

"Well yeah, but I don't need my eyebrows plucked!"

"She's right Alice. Her eyebrows are perfect." Rosalie cut in, trying to end the argument.

"But there's some hairs toward the end that don't look good!" Alice complained.

"Leave it." Rosalie and I replied.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Miss Car Grease is the fashion icon in this group." Alice taunted.

Rosalie stiffened.

"Where are the overalls?"

That did it.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty? I'll have you know that I have had sixteen serious boyfriends since I was fifteen! How many have you had?"

"Well Rose, how long did they last? No more than two months. Little Rosy is too picky."

"I have my limits! Do you know what Paul did? Or how about Jared? Austin? Tim?" Rosalie was screaming now.

"I don't care. I know that I have a better fashion sense than you. I also know that I can keep a guy longer!" Alice's tone softened. "Right Bella?"

"Yeah Bella, tell her that I have better fashion sense."

Ah shit. I was stuck in the middle again.

"Excuse me guys. I have to go to the washroom." I ran out with my lame excuse before anyone could stop me.

In the bathroom, I checked myself in the mirror and decided that I was ready for my date. I slid into my black silk dress and heels and left for my date.

* * *

I sat waiting for my date to arrive. I had already been briefed on absolutely everything about him. I pulled out the 'guy form' they had filled out.

**Name: **_Gavin_

**Job:**_Studying to be a doctor._

**Hot Factor: **_six out of ten._

**Flaws: **_Organised. Yuck. Too smart. He says big words._

**Interests: **_He sings. But he's really bad. Don't let him. He also really likes golf. Don't mention anything about golf. Trust us, he will go on and on and on._

**Size: **_ He's small. Look down. He's kind of short. Not brawny at all. __NEITHER IS DI_

**Looks: **_His nose is too small. He's got blonde hair. Slicked back. Brown eyes._

**Comments: **_He might be okay. Not really. Maybe. Might be your type. Maybe not._

I sighed. For some reason, they were setting me up on all these stupid blind dates. I would rather find someone myself.

It also looked like Rose was trying to put her opinion into this form.

"Isabella?"

I looked up. There was a man there. Gavin. I let my eyes travel down. Rosalie was right.

"Call me Bella." I shook his hand, not even bothering to get up.

He sat down across from me and we started asking each other questions. I found out nothing that wasn't on the sheet.

"Oh hey! Golf's on! Did you know…"

My cell started to ring. I held up one finger and walked to the bathroom before answering.

"Bella! How's it going?" Alice's voice was high pitched in the phone.

"Horrible. There's a golf game on."

"So you don't like him?"

"No."

"What is it? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. A lot."

"Bella what's with just walking out earlier?" Rose.

"I hate being in the middle of your fights guys. I just think you both are damned pretty."

"Yeah whatever."

I sighed.

"So like, what's with all the bad luck with guys about Bells?"

"I can't believe you say that? What about you two? You have no boyfriends, and yet, you do all this for me!"

"Come on, you set us up a bit. We're returning the favour."

"Fine. At least pick better guys then. This is torture! I have to learn exciting facts about golf now!"

"Ha-ha. Fine. We'll try better. I just hope you find a good guy."

"Don't forget yourselves!"

"Yeah Bella. We won't. Good luck."

I hung up and went to face my date.

**There's the new story! Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter one is kinda short and boring so ya. But it's building up. Edward will appear soon!!**

**As always, reveiw!**


	2. the mysterious cd guy

I couldn't explain how my date went. I don't even think there's a word that can describe exactly how horrible it was. That's why I went shopping.

I had already bought some chocolate ice cream to make myself feel better. Now, I needed some classical music in order to relax during the drive home. I was walking down the classical aisle when a salesman came around the corner. He was hot.

"Hey miss, can I help you with something?"

I didn't say anything. I was mesmerized by him. Bronze hair, green eyes, muscled! I could take my eyes off of him.

He raised one perfect eyebrow.

"No. Well yeah. Not really… Do you have Debussy here?"

He chuckled. It was a soft and musical sound.

"Yes right here."

He pointed to a bunch of cds beside me.

"Oh thanks." I blushed a deep red as he walked away. I grabbed a cd and headed to the cash register. While I was paying, I searched the store for him.

"Will you be paying in cash?"

I spun around.

"No." I handed the cashier my debit card.

When I was done, I casually walked around the store looking for him. He wasn't there. Sulking, I walked out to the car and put in my new cd. I ate some chocolate ice cream as I sat there. I started the car. I had to slam on the brakes for a pedestrian. Not any pedestrian. It was the guy from the store. I had almost hit him!

I got out of the car and made my way towards him. I had to apologise. I was walking like a normal person, when my clumsiness made an appearance. I tripped on some loose gravel. There I was lying face down in a parking lot, in front of a super hot guy.

"Are you okay?"

It wasn't the voice of him. It sounded like Gavin. He helped me up, ignoring my scream of pain.

"Careful! She's hurt! Give her to me, my Dad's a doctor."

I looked up to see the bronze-haired guy walking over. Why was he getting into this?

"I happen to be her boyfriend. I will take her to a doctor."

"No!" I squeaked.

"Come now Isabella. You need a doctor." He dragged me to my truck.

"No!" It hurt a lot. I also didn't want him thinking we were a couple.

"Let's go." He tried lifting me into the passenger seat. My leg hit the side of the truck.

"OW!"

I heard the sound of feet running to me. Another pair of hands rested on my hips.

"Let her go!"

"Shut up!" I didn't mean that. Or maybe I did. For Gavin anyways.

"Excuse me miss, would you like me to take you to see a doctor?"

I looked up at the angel and smiled.

"No. She's my girlfriend. I want to take her. Besides, you could be a rapist."

Gavin needed to just shut up.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" It was louder than I intended. Gavin's arms dropped to his side, leaving the angel still with me. He lifted me into the passenger seat gently. I was amazed at how gentle he could be. It didn't even hurt.

In a matter of minutes we were at the hospital. He very gently carried me in and the doctor was there quickly. He was also very good looking. Blonde hair. He looked me over and said my knee was hurt, but nothing serious.

When I left, the bronze-haired angel was gone. I hopped in my truck and drove home to tell Rose and Alice about my adventures today.

* * *

They were patiently waiting in the living room of our large apartment. They both jumped on me when I walked in.

"Bella! Why were you so long?"

"Did you go shopping?"

"How horrible was your date?"

"You're limping! Did he hurt you?"

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Hello! We want to know more about the date!"

"Did he dress weird?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Answer us!"

I limped over to the couch and lay down.

"Come on Bella!"

"Not in the mood Rose."

They both sat down beside the couch with their eyes wide with worry and excitement. I would have to spill sometime.

"Okay. My date was horrible. He didn't even stop talking about golf through dinner. He sucked. Not even interesting. He ordered a fucking salad for god's sake! He asked me if I golfed and I said I mini-golfed. Plus he already thinks I'm his girlfriend!"

I stopped to see what they thought. They were clearly shocked, but told me to go on.

"I was so depressed after, that I bought some ice cream and a cd. In the cd store, a salesperson helped me out like always. But then I couldn't find him so I left and went to my car. I was just leaving when I almost hit the cd guy! I got out of my truck to apologise and I tripped. Gavin was around, so he tried to lift me into the truck. It hurt so the cd guy came and drove me to see his Dad, who's a doctor. When I got out, the guy wasn't there, so I came home."

It was silent for a moment.

"Wow." Alice finally said.

"Crazy date!" Rose said.

"A salad?" Alice asked.

"That's what Bella said. That's horrible."

"Poor Bella."

I didn't want any sympathy. I went to my room and read Wuthering Heights for the hundredth time before going to bed.

**Yay! Edward's first apperance! I just love that guy. Haha. He saved her from golfing Gavin!**

**Edward will appear again soon... probably next chapter because I love him too much to keep him away for long.**

**Reveiw my fellow Twilighters!! Let Twilight live on!**


	3. Coffee's on me!

I screamed as loud as possible into my pillow. I was _sick_ of these horrible dates. Alice and Rose had the _nerve_ to set me up again! This time seemed a little different. They met this guy at a park or something and were so excited they wouldn't say anything.

"Bella Marie Swan! Get your ass out here!"

"Go away Alice!" I yelled.

"Bella! You'll love him!"

"No I won't Rose!"

There was a clicking at the door. Suddenly it swung open.

"Get the hell out! I'm not going!"

They walked up and grabbed my arms.

"Bella! You. Will. Love. Him."

"Yeah! Just like the rest!" I said sarcastically.

They dragged me to the bathroom and gave me a natural looking makeover. They straightened my hair and brought out the outfit I had to wear. It was a 'Hello Cowy' tee shirt from 'Cows' and a black mini skirt.

"Where am I going again?" I asked as I slipped on black flip-flops and a few black bangles.

"Starbucks!" Alice said.

Rosalie handed me the guy form and I left. As I walked, I read the sheet.

**Name: **_Edward_

**Job: **_Salesman at an unknown store._

**Hot Factor: **_TEN!_

**Flaws: **_None._

**Interests:**_ Piano, classical music._

**Size: **_Looks good! I agree with Rose. He's pretty tall._

**Looks: **_Bronze hair, green eyes. HOT._

**Comments: **_He's perfect Bella!_

So they really loved him. He seemed familiar too. Just what it said. I kept remembering cd guy, and he was a perfect match, I think. I took a deep breath. They may think that he rocked, but maybe I would think different. Or they were just lying to make go on another date.

I walked in Starbucks and bought myself a coffee. Then, I began searching for him. Bronze hair, green eyes… I searched the store. I finally found him seated at a table.

"Edward?" I said.

He turned and I saw his face. It was cd guy. He was obviously shocked, but he stood up and pulled my chair out. When I was seated, he sat and we just stared at each other.

"You're Bella?"

I just nodded.

"So how's your leg?"

I nodded again.

"Does that mean good?"

I nodded again.

"Not talkative?"

"No. Yes. Wow."

He chuckled. "There we go!"

I gulped. I liked this guy. I _had _to talk if I wanted this to last.

"So your Dad's a doctor?"

"Yes he is. Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh."

"How about you? What's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Oh! Your Dad is a police officer right?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the date was really good. Near the end, Alice called.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Amazing!"

"Good! Now I need you home in fifteen minutes."

"Of course _Mom_. I'll say goodbye right now."

"Good girl."

"Later Alice."

I hung up and went back out to Edward. He was waiting patiently at the table, smiling at me. It almost felt like a spotlight was shining on me. That made me blush. I sat down across from him.

"I had better go."

I grabbed my purse that was sitting beside me and got up. He stood too.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella. Maybe we could meet up again soon?"

I nodded.

He lifted my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. I blushed of course.

"Bye." I squeaked.

I hobbled my way to the door in a daze. I walked home, only tripping three times. When I got there I was attacked again.

"Bella!"

"Did he ask you out again?"

"Like him?"

"Of course she does! I knew it!"

"Got his phone number?"

"She looks dazed."

"It must have rocked!"

"Bella please tell us!"

I had to tell them again. I sat on the loveseat in the living room and began to tell my story.

"I got there and he was there already. It was the cd guy! So we just talked and stuff and yeah. He was so hot! And nice too! Then when I said bye, he kissed my hand!" I held it up as proof.

"Bella! That's great!" Rosalie cried.

"Finally!" Alice sighed.

Grinning, I went back to my room to charge my cell phone. When I pulled it out, something came out with it. I looked at it. Taped to my cell phone was a note and ten dollars.

_Bella, I had a lovely time with you. Coffee is on me._

_Edward._

I gasped. He even left a phone number.

**There's the new chapter! As I said, I can't keep Edward away...**

**OMG! I got Breaking Dawn yesterday! I'm trying to hold off reading until I go vacation in a week, but i'm already on page 110. It's too hard to keep away! MUST READ MORE!**

**Reveiw my Twilighters!**


	4. Limited self control

He sneaked money into my purse to pay for my coffee. My mouth was still hanging open, the same damn thought rushing through my head. It was noon the next day. I still wasn't over it. In fact, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so hot. He was so sweet. He was so… perfect.

"Bella, macaroni and cheese?"

I looked up. Alice stood there wearing a 'fashionable' apron and holding a pot in her hands.

"Sure."

She scooped some into a bowl for me before sitting down herself.

"Still thinking about him?"

"Yeah."

"Think he's the one?"

This question surprised me.

"I-I don't know."

"And what is this damn paper you've been carrying around?" She snatched it from me. "You know you left it by your bed last night."

"Alice."

She read it over and gasped.

"Oh. My. God. How much did he give you?"

"Ten dollars." I took the note from her.

"For a three dollar coffee?"

I nodded.

"Damn Bella he's a keeper."

"Keep what?" Rosalie said, walking in.

"Did you just get up Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes I was sleeping and yes I'm a beauty." She leaned on the stove. "Ooh Alice, did you make this?"

"Yes. Shopper/Chef Alice did." I said.

"Anyways," Alice continued. "Edward's a keeper. He left a note, a phone number, and ten dollars for Bella's coffee!"

"Yes! Yes! Bella! Yes! Call him!"

"Ok." I flipped open my cell phone.

"No! You have to wait two days. You know, not too needy and stuff."

"Fine."

"That's a girl."

I got up and went to my room. I needed something to do. I grabbed my book, 'And then there were none' and read the whole thing. My eyes wandered occasionally to my cell phone as I sat on my bed, bored. Maybe I should go shopping. I could ask Alice…

I bit my lip. Maybe not. Maybe, I'd sit here for another day or so waiting.

My phone rang. I picked it up on the first ring and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella, relax. Wait. It's alright. You don't need to see him."

"Alice…"

"Why don't we go shopping? It could take your mind off this problem."

Dang. Should I?

"Alright Alice. Meet you in the living room."

I hung up and changed into a white summer dress and heels. Alice was waiting in the living room.

"Purse?"

"Check."

"Wallet?"

"Check."

"Card?"

"Check."

"Cash?"

"Check."

"Alright let's go!"

* * *

The mall wasn't crowded, of course. I walked around, just trying to find something to do. Alice was in La Senza. I didn't want any part of that, so I said I'd meet her in an hour. Something caught my eye. It was a music store. _The _music store. Maybe I could just pop in. I went in and casually browsed. He wasn't coming. I was almost done.

"Hey Jane, want me to take cash?" My head shot up. Him.

He looked my way and I put my head down again.

"ACDC? I didn't think you were a 'rock' type of girl."

I turned around.

"No. I-I was just looking."

"Find anything you liked?"

I fought the urge to say 'you'.

"Maybe. I'm not quite sure yet."

I hoped he would catch the double meaning. Or maybe not.

"Ah. Well I've got to work up front."

"Cool. I've gotta pay."

I followed him to the front and grabbed an Itunes card.

"So Bella, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. In fact I've never been not-busier."

"Could you do me a favour then?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"I made reservations for two at CityZen, but I have no one to take."

"Oh."

"Would you do me the honour of joining me?"

"Sure!"

"Alright. I'll pick you up at six thirty tomorrow night." He paused. "What was your address again?"

I blushed and wrote it down for him.

**Bella with her cell phone reminds me of myself with Breaking Dawn! Which reminds me, I'm allowing myself 15 pages tonight!**

**We have just had our second provincial game. We lost both. Dang.**

**Anyways, review, I love to hear from you!**


	5. the lap dancing bride

I could not believe he asked me out. I just couldn't stay away from him. I just don't know what it is. I was also glad he liked my friends. Alice walked in just as I was saying good bye, so I had to introduce them. They had already met once, when Alice and Rose were guy-hunting, so I didn't have to worry too much.

"Wow. CityZen. Isn't that like the most expensive restaurant in Forks?" Rose asked, twirling her hair.

"I think so. I've never been there, so I'm not sure."

"Well if it's really fancy, you have to be careful."

"Careful?"

"Of what you order." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. What do you mean?"

"A salad may be a little too 'I'm on a diet' like. Ribs or steak may be a little too masculine. I would stick with a pasta. Make sure something won't get caught in your teeth as well."

"You know a lot don't you."

"Yep! So stick with pasta."

"Got it Rose."

"Now for your dress."

"Oh. I don't think I have something that's suitable for…"

"Shopping!" Alice ran in the door, screaming.

"Seriously Alice, how do you do that?" I asked.

"My hearing picks up on anyone saying something that includes shopping!"

"Oh good lord." Rose and I mumbled.

"Let's go Bella!"

I walked slowly to my room to get my purse. I felt little pixie hands on my back, pushing.

"Bella! Hurry!"

I grabbed my purse and faced Alice.

"Purse, wallet, card, cash!"

"Check, check, check, check." I was amazed at how excited she was.

"This shopping trip is gonna rock!"

It was almost as if she had a sixth sense about things. I remember one time Rose and I were gonna go, but she wouldn't!

"_Alice, we're going shopping!" Rose said._

"_The only thing I want is a new necklace. That's not gonna happen." She sighed._

"_What? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked._

"_That's all we all need!" Rose said._

"_Only cause you left our jewellery out! It wouldn't have been stolen if you put it away!" Alice cried._

"_She must be out of money. Come on Bella let's go!"_

_We went to the Forks mall, and sure enough, the jewellery store was closed off due to a robbery the other night._

* * *

Alice led me to store after store, finding nothing interesting. We walked into the last store. I picked up a pretty blue dress.

"Alice! Look at this one!"

"Wow Bella. That's a good one! I must be rubbing off on you!" She gave me a hug.

"I don't know if I want your shopping skills."

Alice chuckled and pushed me into a dressing room. I took a deep breath and took off my hoodie and jeans. I slid the beautiful dress on.

"She's excited." I could hear Alice's loud voice. Who was she talking to?

"Alice! I'm coming out!"

I pulled back the curtain and gasped. Edward was standing beside Alice. I pulled it back and peeked my head out.

"Alice. Come here." I hissed. I looked up at Edward and blushed.

"Oh sorry Edward. The groom can't see the bride's dress until the wedding!" Alice skipped over to me.

Edward looked awed. I was blushing deep red, my mouth hanging open.

"What the fuck Alice?" I asked when we were hidden behind the curtain.

"Hehe. Sorry. I had to."

I sighed. "What do you think?"

Alice looked me over. "Bella! You're beautiful!" She shrieked.

I put my hand over her mouth. "It's just the dress."

She shook her head and I shoved her out before getting changed again. I stepped out with the dress over my arm.

"Bella!" Alice grabbed the dress and hid it behind herself. "Bride and groom!"

I blushed again.

It was silent.

"So Edward? What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"I needed a new tie." He held up two ties.

"Cool." I mumbled.

"Well I better go. I'll see you ladies later." He winked at me before walking further into the store. My knees felt like jelly. I fell down with a dopey grin on my face.

"You must _really_ like him Bells." Alice put me back on feet and dragged me to the cash register. We paid for the dress-which was very expensive- and headed for the food court for some poutine.

When we got home, I grabbed a chair and put on Carmen Electra's video. I started with the lap dance exercise. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so hot doing this. I laughed to myself. I was just putting my leg over the back of the chair when Rose saw what I was doing. She grabbed a chair and started doing it too. I frowned. She was hotter than me at this. I started imagining Edward sitting here. I was doing the lap dance for him. When it ended, I was tired. I heard two gasps from behind me.

"Bella, what were you thinking of when you did that?" Rose asked.

I blushed. "Edward. Why?"

"That was the best you've ever done."

I blushed.

"Wanna try hip hop?" Alice asked.

"I guess so." I put away the chair and had a glass of water before starting. I couldn't help but think of Edward again. Would I ever get to do that for him?

**Yay! donesterz! I had a bit of a brain drain the other day, so I couldn't think of something until today.**

**Anyways, I am leaving tomorrow for another holiday, so I can't post for about a week. I will also be done Breaking Dawn when I come back!**

**And yes, I did that Carmen Electra video. It was fun. Haha.**

**And Twilighters, reveiw please!**


	6. Deffo!

"Bella, you look great!" Alice screamed.

"We did excellent. He's gonna love you." Rose said.

I smiled at them both then slid on my high heels.

"Okay. I'm ready." I glanced at the clock. Six twenty-nine. I took a deep breath and was interrupted by the doorbell. I looked once again at the clock. Six thirty. Right on time. I opened the door and gasped at what he was wearing. He was perfect. A crimson dress shirt and tie, with fancy black pants. He was a god.

"Ready Bella?" He asked. I noticed then that his voice was beyond perfect.

I nodded absentmindedly. Rose tossed my coat into my hand and gave me a small shove.

"You look stunning." His smile was perfect, his teeth were perfect. His amazing green eyes were perfect.

"You-you too." I stammered.

He opened the passenger door and closed after me before getting in his side. His personality was perfect. A gentleman. I didn't hear the engine roar to life, I didn't see the trees passing by. I was too absorbed in the perfection of the man beside me. Edward. A god. I was going out with this god.

I giggled.

"What's the joke?" He asked.

His voice. It was perfect.

I shrugged.

The drive home was much like the date, I snapped out of my daze and we talked about everything. I asked about his family, he asked about mine. I asked what his dream career was, he asked me. He asked anything, I asked anything. I occasionally found us leaning towards each other, but never pulled away. Not that I _wanted _to.

He was just so amazing. How did I end up like this? With a god for a… well almost boyfriend maybe… I guess.

Edward opened my door for me and I stepped out. He wrapped and arm around my waist and walked me up to our apartment. I could see two faces peeking out the window, I wasn't sure if he noticed.

"Thank you for joining me this evening."

"Oh no, thank you!"

Shoot. Was that as cheesy as I thought it was?

He chuckled.

"I had a great time with you Bella. Do you think we could do this again sometime?"

"Deffo."

He laughed again. It was a beautiful sound.

I blushed. I did _not _just say 'deffo'!

"Sorry." I whispered, embarrassed.

"Oh no. I think it's cute when you do that."

I smiled up at him.

He leaned slowly towards me, to give me a quick peck on the cheek. He was inches away from me, when I smelt him.

I gasped at his intoxicating aroma. His lips, his eyes, his hair, his nose. Everything. My hormones took over.

My head turned towards him, and we found ourselves in lip-lock. And I've never enjoyed something more than that. It felt so right. But, he pulled away.

"Bella…" It was a groan. I felt bad. What have I done?

I blushed.

It all happened so quick. His hands were suddenly in my hair, pulling me closer. I know it was strange. We didn't know each other enough. But we sorta did, after the talking, and this was so _right_. It felt like I was supposed to be like this forever. We got deep into it. My hair fell out of the bun, the ponytail on the floor. My hands moved around under his shirt.

There was a gasp. And giggling. I pulled away. The Delargie kids were leaving their apartment for another walk with their Mom.

"Hi Cheri!" I called breathlessly.

She stuck her nose in the air and walked away.

I turned back to Edward. His fingers pinched his nose, but not in a I-smell-something-funny type way. More like trying to keep control or something.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was rude." Edward said.

"Don't be. I enjoyed myself."

"Then I guess I should I say I agree."

It was silent.

"Bye Bella."

"Wait! One more."

He smiled and we kissed again. Not as long though.

"Bye." I said.

He winked at me.

I opened the door and got jumped on again.

"I saw you!"

"Me too!"

"It must have been great!"

"You were like this close to having sex with him right then and there!"

"You look so cute together!"

"He's the one!"

"Tell us everything!"

I sat down on the loveseat again. I told them everything.

"So then we got here and… well you saw everything." I blushed.

"So I have a question," Rose said. "Who started it?"

"Well, I was the bad one. I moved when he tried to get my cheek."

They giggled.

"Then he attacked me right after we finished."

"And the Delargie's interfered then right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"You were like so close the taking his shirt off. I could see it." Rose said.

"Well, he _is _muscled!" I said.

**I'm back! I'm also done Breaking Dawn! I loved it.**

**Also, my teeth hurt like crazy. I got spacers. So Becky, that's the elastic thing I told you about!**

**Edward and Bella must have a make-out scene. I had to.**

**The Delargie's are actual people. I used them. They're like our bestest family friends.**

**Oh ya! And, Twilight being changed to November the twenty-first. It's great bcuz its closer, but its harder. U no, like 12 12 08 just is perfect. 11 21 08, not so much.**

**Reveiw also. That is all.**

**I just found out something horrible, unbelieveable, and seriously sad and depressing. My coach, who was only 45 and taught me so much soccer, family friend, and amazing person, just died of a heart attack this morning. I'm seriously about to cry. It's sinking in already. I need to go to the funeral and comfort my friend, his daughter. This is so sad. He was too young. He sacrificed so much, he volunteered, he loved soccer. He was a great person. I can't belive it...**


End file.
